This Could Be Love
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A Trade request between Hinata and OC. This is a yuri.


Me: Hello all! This was a trade request from another site and since they get all angry about lemons this is the safest place to put it since this site is so awesome XD

* * *

Name- Kakime Mitarashi

Age- 16

Appearance- Shoulder length dark brown hair styled with a long bang covering her right eye. Hazel eyes and tan skin, usually wearing a black vest over a red shirt, black capris and heels.

Personality- short tempered, lazy, protective, speaks her mind, a bit of a perv

Background- Anko's little sister.

* * *

You were laying in a field as the wind blew your hair and clothes while you closed your eyes sighing content. Your sister was at home with some friends and you didn't feel like being bothered by them. You weren't sure who was on a mission at the moment so you decided not to waste your time walking around and finding out. You heard light footsteps coming towards you as your eyes remained closed sensing whose chakra it was.

"Kakime.." you heard the soft voice say as you opened your eyes seeing the Hyuga princess looking down at you.

"Hi Hinata." you said putting your hands over your chest blinking.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" she asked as you sighed saying, "Anko has people over and I don't want to deal with them."

"Well why don't you come over and stay at my house?" she asked with a light tint of pink to her cheeks as you gave her a lazy smile nodding.

You got up from your spot and brushed the grass off your capris and began following her to the Hyuga compound. Once you reached your destination you walked past some of the other residents but Hinata seemed to ignore them and you reached her room. It was decorated in soft colors and light designs making you smile seeing it reflected her quite well.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked as you shrugged saying, "If you're hungry I'll eat something if not I'll be fine."

"Oh.. Well I'm a little hungry.. Why don't I make something.. You can stay here." she said opening her door and scurrying off as you sighed lightly.

She was such a cute little thing but with her shyness it made it so difficult for you to express it. You always had no problem speaking your mind but when you looked into those lavender eyes your body just melted. It worried you if you expressed yourself she would reject you or even faint and that was a scary thing to think about it. You sat on her bed and decided tonight would be the night you would show her just how much she meant to you, and you weren't going to let anything stop you.

After a little while she returned back with some rice balls and green tea as you thanked her drinking a sip of your tea. She began talking about her recent missions as you listened quietly letting her relax some more around you. Once you both finished eating you saw the sun was beginning to set outside her window as she gathered everything putting it to the side.

"So you really don't mind me staying here tonight?" you asked looking towards her as she shook her head hiding a blush while saying, "Of course not.. I'm happy to have you here."

You hid a little smirk and nodded while stretching your limbs as she sat twiddling her thumbs.

"Well I need to take a shower.. But you are welcomed to look around and find something to wear for bed." she said getting up as she quickly grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom.

You sighed slumping down slightly, she certainly wasn't making it easy to tell her how you feel. You got up from your spot and decided to find something to wear for bed as you heard the water run from the bathroom. You opened her second drawer grabbing a tank top and tried to find some shorts. You opened up the top drawer and felt inside as you stopped short feeling something that didn't belong. You pulled it out as you began to smirk and tossed to the bed then began to put the shorts on.

After a short amount of time you heard the water in the bathroom turn off as you laid in Hinata's bed just waiting for her to walk out. Finally the door opened as Hinata was graced in a long button up shirt as she looked towards you and her eyes lingered down and grew while her cheeks flushed.

"Kakime.. It... it's not what you think." she said trying not to stumble over her words as you sat up on the bed.

"You don't need to be embarrassed by me Hinata-chan... in fact I could help you put this to good use." you said waving Hinata's light purple dildo in your hand.

Her blush grew even deeper than possible as you crawled towards her while she twiddled her fingers nervously. You sat up and pressed your lips lightly on hers as she stiffened not sure what to do.

"Let me pleasure you." you purred seductively into her ear as she closed her eyes lightly and nodded.

That was all the invitation you need as you grabbed a hold of her and pushed her onto the bed underneath you. You kissed her again this time with more passion as she reacted kissing you back nervously. You ran your tongue along her bottom lip as she hesitantly opened it letting your tongue explore her wet carven. You began unbuttoning her buttons on her shirt till her breasts were in view making her blush and look away.

You grabbed a hold of the tank top you had on and pulled it off revealing your bare chest as well as she turned looking at them. You brought your head down and ran your tongue between her breasts as she arched suddenly gasping. You grabbed a hold of one gently and began massaging and rubbing it while your tongue swirled around the other earing a little noise of pleasure from Hinata.

"Kakime.." she whispered as you switched being a little more aggressive.

You reached your other hand down and began rubbing he through her panties as they began to soak through while her body bucked instinctively. You hooked your finger onto the edge as you pulled them down and tossed them to the side then began pulling up her shirt a little more giving you better access. You began sucking on her right nipple as one of your fingers teased and played with her clit making her gasp in surprise. You switched breasts again as you let one of your fingers slip deep inside her while she blushed deeply and closed her eyes in awe.

"Ka..kime.." she moaned again as you began pumping your finger inside of her letting her get used to it.

"Have you used this yet Hinata-chan?" you asked holding up the dildo as she blushed shaking her head.

"I was to.. Scared.." she stuttered as you smiled leaning towards her.

"Don't worry.. I'm here to help you." you said as she nodded relaxing underneath you.

You took your finger out as she made a little noise of emptiness while you positioned the dildo against her opening. You crashed your lips to hers as you pushed it deep inside her swallowing her scream. Her eyes tightened as you let her get used to it and left her mouth placing butterfly kisses along her neck. She moved her hips a little and looked up at you nodding as you nodded back and began thrusting it deep inside her. She moaned bucking lightly into it as you began sucking on her neck leaving a little love mark.

"Can you.. Go.. Faster.." Hinata moaned boldly as you smirked happy to do as she wished.

You gripped it with two hands as you pushed it further inside her and picked up your pace as she began bouncing faster trying to feel it all inside her. You began pumping it in her in shorter faster bursts as her breath began picking up rapidly.

"Ka.. Ah.. Kime.. I.. Uh.." she tried to form words but was cut short as she cried out coming.

You pulled it out of her as you licked it clean then made sure she was as well. She sat up and gently pushed you back while she grabbed your shorts pulling them off you slowly. She carefully brought her hands over your breasts as she squeezed them experimentally making you moan letting her know she was doing just fine. She became more bold as she took your left nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it while sucking making it hard under her touch.

"Mmm that feels good.." you moaned as she grabbed your panties pulling them off as well.

She took the dildo and quickly thrust it inside you as you cried out not expecting her to do it in one fluid motion. You moaned loudly as she took the hint and began thrusting it inside you at a normal pace. She reached up and began kissing and sucking on what ever part of your body she could reach as all the sensations were driving you wild.

"Oh Hinata.. Harder." you pleaded as she stopped for a second then proceeded to push it farther inside you.

Your legs involuntarily spread wider trying to fill as much as you could inside you while Hinata began picking her pace up. You felt sweat build up on your forehead as your breath was quick and unsteady letting you know you were going to erupt any second. Hinata brought her head down as she flicked her tongue on your clit as you cried out and bucked rapidly towards her.

"Nya.. Hina.. Hinata!" you moaned out as you came collapsing back onto the bed out of breath.

She pulled the dildo out as you whimpered feeling empty again while she licked it clean then placed it down. You gave her a lazy smile as she snuggled towards you letting you place your arm around her.

"I love you Kakime.." she whispered before falling asleep as you held her tighter replying, "I believe I love you too.."

* * *

Me: Yay that's all, I thought this was a cute ending. Oh and please reivew if you would, I am finishing up the next part of my Naruto Lemon Series and I'm trying my hardest to get it out so please be patient with me. ^.^


End file.
